


January 24, 2010

by thefatalfetus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatalfetus/pseuds/thefatalfetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is turning 31, and Castiel tries to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 24, 2010

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to myself, because i'm a shameless destiel fluffer.

"Fuck." Dean whispered to himself as he realized what the date was. January 24, 2010. His 31st birthday.   
He got out of bed and tiptoed around Sam's sleeping form, out the door of the hotel room. Today was a day like any other, hunting creepy shit, drinking beer, and picking up hot chicks at bars under the premise of importance and prestige.   
Who should greet him at the door but Castiel, angel of Dean's dreams.   
"Hello, Dean." Dean was greeted by a smile and a hug. He tried to shrug out of Cas' grip, but the angel was too strong for him.   
"It is your birthday today. As I recall, you are 31 years old." Cas so graciously informed Dean.  
"Don't remind me." Dean muttered, just loud enough for Cas to hear but soft enough for the whole hotel to not be awakened.   
"Thirty-one is an important milestone in human years. You're maturing."   
"NoOoOoOoOoOo." Dean replied. "I just want to have a normal day."  
Cas gave him a look that said "that sounds fake, but okay" and disappeared again.  
"Damnit Cas!" Dean looked around, but the angel was gone. 


End file.
